Secretive and controlling
by gwendolineB
Summary: Jane plans how to destroy Lisbon's relationship to have her for himself. Spoilers for 6x16. Will be M in chapter 2. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Mentalistas! This is my new fanfic "Secretive and controlling". It's a jisbon-story and will be M in the second chapter. I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction. **

**...you _might_ have noticed that Lisbon is my favorite character :)**

**xxxxx**

Lisbon was sitting at her desk when she noticed that Jane was watching her again from his couch. This was one of the moments when she missed her office in the CBI where she could hide and just lock the door from inside. It made her uncomfortable that he watched her working, although she was used to it. In the past, she didn't mind, but since they worked for the FBI, their relationship had changed a bit.

There was an FBI agent called Marcus Pike who seemed interested in her and flirted with her every time they met. He was kind of cute and quite attractive, but of course not as perfect as Jane. She liked to be around Marcus anyway, because now it was her time to make Jane jealous, not the other way round, like it had been so many times in the past. At first, she even thought Jane would be interested in Kim, but she realized soon that Kim wouldn't be a competitor because she didn't seem straight to her. But that could be a problem, too, because Lisbon had to make sure that Kim found a girlfriend to not fall in love with her. _Oh my god, a few years ago I would have never thought I had to decide between two men and a woman...love is strange..._

The reason that she felt uncomfortable when Jane watched her while doing paperwork was that she felt like betraying him. She flirted with Marcus and even went on a few dates with him, but hadn't had sex with him yet. Lisbon thought that if she did, she would be thinking of Jane all the time, which would be very awkward...She was sure that Jane had seen she had kissed Marcus on the parking lot last week's evening. Now he lay on this damn couch again and probably thought about how he could get Marcus far away from Texas. Lisbon tried to concentrate and ignored him...it wasn't like she didn't know he stared at her when he thought she wouldn't see it...

xxxxx

Jane had stared at Lisbon all day from his couch and wondered how he could get rid of this agent Pike.._.This guy isn't half as good looking as I am...plus, he has dark hair...Lisbon doesn't like men with dark hair...crap, I sound arrogant, don't I? Never mind, she loves my arrogance... _

Pike should do something Lisbon would never forgive him, like cheating on her or breaking her trust. Jane already had an evil plan in mind how he could trick Pike into cheating on Lisbon unknowingly but without a chance to proof his innocence. Jane grinned and looked over to her, then got up from the couch and went to Pike's department on the fifths floor.

xxxxx

Jane forced a cute blonde secretary to throw herself at Pike every time he went to see Lisbon for a cup of coffee._ I mean seriously, they are dating for 2 weeks and he still doesn't know her favorite coffee at Starbucks..._

The secretary was the complete opposite of Lisbon: blonde, tall and stupid. Just like the type of girl Walter Mashburn would marry and then divorce 6 months later. It was a cheap trick, but Jane paid her for flirting with Pike.

xxxxx

_Jessica. The name of this blonde bitch is Jessica. Damn, I hate her already...how dares she to throw herself at Marcus like this?! I had no knowledge of her existence and suddenly she decides to take away my boyfriend? ...Wait. Boyfriend? I'm not so sure about that...However, she needs to go! But she's everywhere. I saw her when I was in this nice little cafe with Marcus, when we were in the park, when I visited him for lunch break in his office and she even followed us to Starbucks yesterday...And by the way, why doesn't he now my favorite coffee flavor yet? It started last week and if the idea wasn't that bizarre, I'd think Jane had something to do with it. It's fun to make him jealous, even if it's kind of unfair. Before one of us makes the first step, I'll let him suffer a little, just like he let me suffer with Lorelai, Erica and whoever they were. I know this is childish, but right now I'm really happy with Marcus. Only this stupid secretary annoys me...On the other hand, the thing between him and me isn't really serious, to be honest, I started this affair only to let Jane see that there are other men who are interested in me, but then I developed feelings for Marcus, even though he has black hair..._

Writing a diary really helped Lisbon a lot.

xxxxx

On Monday, when she entered Pike's office, he wasn't there. So she waited for him and checked his cell phone in case he was keeping something from her. She went through his text messages and found some texts from Jessica...All of them began with 'hey honey', 'darling' and so on. When Pike returned, Lisbon confronted him immediately but he assured her he had nothing to do with this. It turned out that he had texted her back in the same way. Pike denied everything and swore to Lisbon that this had to be be a trick. Two days later she forgave Pike and gave him one more chance. Of course Jane had taken this into account when he planned his intrigue to win Lisbon for himself, so he paid Jessica for one final stunt.

xxxxx

Pike was in his apartment, put candles on the table and waited for Lisbon. It was the first time she came to his place, their other dates had all been in a bar or a restaurant. Then the doorbell rang. _Oh no, she is too early, I'm not yet done with decorating the room..._

But it wasn't Lisbon at the door, it was Jessica.

"What are you doing here? I told you a hundred times I don't wanna see you again after almost ruining my relationship! By the way, I'm waiting for Teresa, so just go now!"

"You want me, don't deny it. I know you want me."

"No, I don't! And stop undressing yourself in my room! She'll be here any minute and I want you to leave...Hey! What are you-?"

Pike was a man who was easy to manipulate: When Jessica stood in front of him in her underwear, he thought s_crew it, there's always time for a quicky!_

The door was still half open when Lisbon walked up the stairs to his apartment. She realized something was weird and stepped in.

"Marcus! How dare you?"

"Teresa! It's not what it look's like! I can explain!"

"No, I don't need any explanations. It's over!"

"Wait!"

xxxxx

Apparently, Lisbon got over Pike very soon, it wasn't a big deal, but she wondered why Jane was so full of joy and energy these days...He had been so secretive for weeks...

She hadn't had time to think about stuff like that because there was so much paperwork to do and she was quite often in the field with Kim and Cho.

Friday evening Abbott told them all to go home early because they solved the case of the week fast and even rescued three kids from a kidnapper. Jane came to her desk.

"Would you like to have a drink? We solved the case without any trouble and I behaved all week. So there's no reason for you to say no."

Lisbon thought about that for a while before she answered. She had missed him pretty much lately and hadn't had time to talk with him at all. Moreover, she wasn't tired and didn't want to be at home alone all weekend.

"You know what? You're right. Let's go!"

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! This is what happened before Jane and Lisbon ended up in bed. The next chapter will be a hot Jisbon scene! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2 is rated really, really M for language and some other stuff...and could be a little OOC...If you don't like adult scenes, don't read it.**

**I've never written a sex scene before, so please forgive me if it isn't that great!**

**I hope it's not too sick...**

**xxxxx**

Jane and Lisbon had had fun all evening at the bar. This was the penultimate step in Jane's plan: having a nice evening with Lisbon without taking her drunk so that she couldn't claim later she only slept with him because she had too many drinks.

"Hey Jane, um, would you like to come home with me? I don't want you to sleep in that cold Airstream of yours."

"And what do you suggest? I don't think you would let me sleep in your bed!"

"You'll sleep on the couch, of course."

"Alright, let's go then." _Yeah, like that's happening...I won't sleep on the couch tonight and you know it, Teresa..._he thought, while he wondered what he would tell her when she asked him if he had anything to do with this whole Pike-incident and if he could calm her down when he was honest to her.

They walked to her apartment, because both of them were a little too tipsy to drive and the bar wasn't far away.

"You know what I was thinking since last Tuesday?"

_Oh no, she's asking me about Pike and I still don't know what to say..._

"Lisbon. I usually know what you're thinking, but do you seriously want me to remember what you were thinking last Tuesday? It's already Friday night!"_ Let's try some humor, maybe this distracts her..._

"I'm thinking if you had anything to do with the fact that a stupid secretary threw herself at Marcus right after you went to his department."

_Marcus! She called him Marcus but hadn't managed to call me Patrick after nearly 13 years! I guess it's better to be honest now. If I lie to her this time and tell her the truth tomorrow morning she'll never sleep with me again..._

"Well...actually, yes."

"Excuse me?! You destroyed my relationship?"

"Technically, it was him who fucked his secretary right before you visited him!"

"God, Jane, you're horrible. I know you made her do this. I have no idea how, but I'm sure of it!"

_Damn, my angry little princess is seriously mad at me..._

"I paid her."

"Are you crazy? Who the hell would to this?! Why? You have no reason to trick someone into cheating on me just for fun!"

"I do have a reason, Teresa."

"Oh, really. Which?"

They reached the door of her apartment and went in. He had no idea why she let him in when they were arguing like this. Jane took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Because I love you."

She was stunned. "You do?"

"Of course I do. And I think...well, hope that you love me, too."

"Oh god, Jane. I always thought you were only kidding me when you told me how pretty I was."

He smiled his million Watt smile at her and kissed her on the cheek. Lisbon blushed and kissed him back. Passionately, hard and long. She whispered:"I love you,too, Patrick."

"So what are we gonna do now? You know I never planned on sleeping on your couch, do you?"

She didn't say a word, grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. It was a small room with a huge, comfortable looking bed and white curtains in front of the two windows. Like the rest of the apartment, it was a little messy, but hadn't he once said to Grace that messy women are good lovers?! She put her gun and all the other police stuff she was carrying on the bedside table. Jane didn't waste time and took his clothes off. He stood before her bed and demanded: "Undress."

_Oh boy, I wanted you to say this for years. Since you showed up at my door in the middle of the night, saw me in that old jersey and told me I should get dressed. But now I'm gonna play with you..._

"You undress me."

He sat down behind her and pulled her shirt over her head slowly, then opened her bra and cupped her breasts with his hands. Jane played with Lisbon's long wavy hair and kissed the back of her neck softly. Then he opened her black jeans from behind and pushed her onto the mattress.

She seemed both willingly and shy when she looked at him. "Don't you think we're doing this too fast?"

"Do you know what your problem is, Teresa?"

She shook her head. "You're too controlling. Let yourself go."

"You wanna know what makes me let go? Cuff me."

_What's that? My girl likes it hardcore? Good..._

"Whatever you want." Jane took her CBI handcuffs which were placed on her bedside table. He cuffed her to the headboard and pulled her jeans and then her panties down. Slow. Too slow. She already whimpered with need but he wouldn't give her what she wanted too soon. He wrapped Lisbon's legs around his waist and tied her ankles behind his back with a pillowcase. Now she was completely at his mercy and he could do with her whatever he wanted.

"Tonight, I'm gonna show you how to lose control. And I bet I'm the only one whom you trust enough to let me blindfold you."

_Oh. My. God. This is getting better and better...I just hope I can look him in the eyes again tomorrow morning without being too embarrassed..._

"Sure...But I'm already so wet I don't need a foreplay..."

Seconds later, she was blindfolded with her own shirt.

"I know, but I will punish you a little before you get what you need."

"For what?" she whimpered and licked over her lips.

"I'll think of something."

Oh dammit, she could _hear_ him grin evilly at her...

Suddenly, she felt something soft on her flat stomach, which made her muscles twitch. Jane had taken two feathers out of a pillow. Right now, she absolutely didn't care that he had trashed her furniture just to give her pleasure. He ran them down her body too make her even more aroused. Then he ran one feather from her neck over her stomach and then, to drive her completely mad, stroked over her clit, while he teased her thighs with the other feather. Damn, it tickled like hell, but she stayed strong.

"Teresa, what did I tell you? Let yourself go. I'm doing my best to make you lose control and I'll tease you until you're insane if you don't let go..."

She wanted to show him that she had let go a while ago, but she also wanted him to go on with this, although she couldn't wait to fuck him really. It took all her willpower not no press her legs together. After minutes of being cruelly tickled between her legs, he gently pushed his tongue inside her and forced her legs almost wider than she could bear. Lisbon moaned loudly and finally let go. Jane licked and put pressure on her clit with his tongue and then stopped again repeatedly, which made her beg him to go on. One second before she came, he let her be and waited a few moments until her arriving orgasm almost subsided.

"Oh god, please, go on..."

"No girl, you wait. You wait."

"I can't wait! Please! I'm begging you!" She was now soaked with sweat and loved the fact that he had taken control over her. His final step before sleeping with her was pushing a finger inside her and rubbing her clit until she finally came. Jane watched her face all the time while he rubbed alternately slower and faster.

To Lisbon's surprise, this actually hurt a little but she liked this mixture between pain and pleasure. She had never told anyone, but she was the type who liked a little pain during sex. He had guessed this before and rubbed stronger. When she came under him, he teased her hips with gentle strokes and she bit her lip to hold back a scream. He untied her ankles and kissed her.

"Oh my, this was amazing..."

"You're ready for me?"

"I was ready one hour ago..."

He thrust into her and licked over her rosy nipples. She struggled against the handcuffs, but he wouldn't let her. Jane wanted to make their first time together unforgettable. He kept a slow, torturous rhythm to drive her insane.

"Damn it, please, faster!" Lisbon was surprised that she still could speak after what he had done to her all night...

They came like mad together at the same time and almost collapsed afterwards. He lay down next to her and placed one hand on her stomach. A few minutes later, he asked :

"Do you want the next round uncuffed?"

"Yeah...I need to touch you. And I wanna be on top of you."

"Here we go again...my controlling, angry princess..."

Jane removed the shirt from her eyes and she immediately blushed when he looked at her, raised an eyebrow and freed her from her handcuffs. Lisbon straddled over him and slowly let his erected cock slide inside her.

"Being controlling is fun sometimes...and I thought you like it when I'm all authoritarian on you."

"Oh yeah, I do!"

She held his wrists tight above his head with both hands and kept a faster rhythm than he had had before. She saw how much he enjoyed it to be dominated by her and he deserved it after this fabulous foreplay. When she freed his hands, he grabbed her buttocks to encourage her to move her hips stronger. Again, they came at the same time, but Lisbon came multiple times and just kept sitting on him. Later, they where laying side by side on the messy sheets and slept arm in arm.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! I know this is sick...I dedicate this chapter to 'IdontHaveAName' who claimed it would be "oh so delicious". I don't know what's your idea of a delicious Jisbon sex scene, but I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be about the next morning and has some humor in it. Please review! I need to know if this was more or less hot...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction. **

**This chapter is rated T/M, but more M than T :) Again a little OOC.**

**I looked up the distance between Houston and San Francisco: 1.929 miles by car, which takes 1 day and 7 hours. Unfortunately, I looked this up _after_ I wrote this, so just forget that they don't need that long in this story :)**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

** Secretive and controlling ch. 3:**

Lisbon woke up by the smell of hot coffee and pancakes. She needed a moment to remember what had happened last night and when she saw the handcuffs lying on the floor instead of her bedside table, memories of amazing sex with Jane came back. It had been great, and they had confessed their love to each other, but now, she certainly couldn't look him in the eyes, considering the unspeakable things they had done last night.

_Oh dammit, what am I gonna do now? This is MY apartment, I can't escape...I have to face him, there's no way out...crap! I don't wanna, but this coffee smells so delicious...Well, let's go. _

She got up, took a quick shower, dressed and went to the kitchen. Jane stood in the doorway and watched her coming down the stairs. He grinned when he saw that she couldn't meet his eyes. When she tried to enter the kitchen without looking at him, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"Good morning!"

"Morning." she muttered.

"What? You're so ashamed, you can't look me in the eyes?!"

"Hmhm.."

"I thought so. Remember, we have to work on Monday and then, you should be able to act normal."

Suddenly, she was angry with him.

"_You_ are telling_ me_ to act normal? You took me drunk yesterday!"

"No, I didn't. We drank one single beer, nothing more. And you do remember that you told me you love me, too and that we shared a perfect night?!" he smiled at her cheeky and she blushed deep red.

"Um...yes, we did...It was great." _Why the hell am I so embarrassed? I only slept with the man I love and I waited way too long to confess my love to him. Oh yeah, right, now I know what makes me blush! I seriously told him my secret sex fantasies and he gave me the best foreplay in the world... _

"I knew you're not the catholic schoolgirl you pretend to be. Oh, and you got a text from Grace. We and Cho are invited for dinner next weekend."

"You read my text messages?!"

"What difference does it make if you read them and tell me what she wrote?"

"This is not the point! The point is that you should leave my damn phone alone!"

"Oh, please. It's not like I did this the first time..."

"Excuse me? You- ?!"

He cut her off and whispered in her ear: "I like it when you're mad at me, you know? It kinda turns me on when you shout at me so authoritarian. And no, I didn't read your texts for the first time. But if _you _do anything that makes me seriously angry, I'm gonna tickle you between your legs again with this feather and I won't release you, no matter how many times you beg me..."

Jane had pulled her closer to him and kissed her before he sat down at the kitchen table and drank a cup of tea as if they had never had this conversation. God, she loved him for saying the dirtiest things but acting as if he was talking about the weather.

xxxxx

**Monday-Friday:**

It was really hard to act normal in the bullpen, so Lisbon took every opportunity to be in the field without Jane, because everytime he saw her, he undressed her with looks. It was a good distraction that their case was very difficult to solve, so that she stayed at the office until midnight every day. She made sure she was in the field when he was in the bullpen and the other way round. Lisbon worked out a plan how she could piss him off and for the first time in her life, she understood why he liked it so much to annoy other people. She hoped that if she ignored him all week and was cold to him, he would be annoyed, confront her on Friday and make his threat from Saturday morning real. Oh yeah, she would wait for this night the whole week.

**Friday:**

"It's gonna be a long drive from Texas to San Francisco tomorrow. I'm going home and pack our bags."

"What do you mean 'our' bags?! We don't live together! And I don't want you to break into my apartment!"

"I won't break in, I have a key."

"No, you don't have a key! I have only one and it's in my pocket!"

"Yes,_ you_ have only one, but I have one, too."

"Sometimes I hate you, you know? I can't believe you made a spare key without my knowledge..."

"Meh, we'll be there the whole weekend, so I'll pack your hairdryer, too. Do you want me to pack the black, the green, the blue or the red underwear?"

"You won't talk about the color of my underwear in the bullpen, Jane! Pack the color you like most, I don't care which...And I have white, too."

"Then the green. It makes your eyes shine brighter!"

"Could we please talk about this somewhere else? I'm trying to work here!"

"And you think I'm not working?!"

"No! You are talking about which color of my panties makes my eyes shine brighter, damn it!"

Cho's voice from the desk next to them interrupted them: "Um, guys? You do realize that you aren't whispering anymore but almost shouting at each other about..." he looked at Lisbon, who was blushing once again "...Whatever..."

Jane, on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Alright then, I'll pack the green."

"I think everyone knows this by now, Jane. Just pack these damn bags!"

"No need to be snippy, Lisbon..." he said and went out.

After Jane left the room, Cho said quietly, but still audible for Lisbon: "I guess I owe Rigsby some money..."

"What did you say? How much?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Sometimes I miss being the boss, so that I could make you do all my paperwork, Cho."

Cho actually smiled and took the file she was about to fill in.

xxxxx

Back home, Lisbon found Jane sitting on her couch drinking tea (of course...what else?!).

"Where are our bags? I wanted to check if you packed mine with everything I need for two days."

"You don't think I'm able to pack a woman's bag? Come on, I deserve some trust."

"I didn't say I don't trust you, I just..."

"Yes?"

"I just want to check my bag."

"No. I already put them in my Airstream."

"As if it was impossible to get mine out of the trunk and let me check it."

"I said no, Teresa. You may look in your bag when we arrive."

"You're killing me."

"That's my girl. Too controlling, but I love you anyway."

She both hated and loved the way he played with her, but there was still his threat from Saturday.

He seemed to read her mind when he said: "You're hoping you annoyed me enough this week to give you this great foreplay again? Like I hadn't noticed what you were up to...What I didn't tell you is that I would do this everytime you ask."

There was it again: This shameless grin and the single raised eyebrow while talking about such things...she loved it.

"Just say it."

_Oh, no. I didn't expect this..._

"What? You...you really want me to_ say_ this? No way."

"I knew you're too prudish to say it."

"I'm not prudish!"

"Then proof it!"

"Well, um...Alright. I'm asking you to, um...wait. Why the hell do you want me to say it? You know this is embarrassing!"

"Is it? I wouldn't have a problem with this."

"You're driving me nuts, you know that?"

"Oh yes, I do. Come on, there's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"You can't seriously make me beg for it..."

"Ok, this time, you only have to strip for me. Next time, you beg me to stroke you with a feather until you come, or maybe not come and just feel unbearable pleasure."

_It's even more sexy when he says it... And I'd like unbearable pleasure now. It's been such a boring week, although the case was good._

Lisbon thought about this a short while, but then she had the courage to do a striptease for him.

Minutes later, she was tied to the bed again with her eyes blindfolded. She knew what was coming and looked forward to it. But Jane took his time to start, she knew it turned him on to make her wait and to see her skin begging for the slightest touch. When he finally did what he had promised her, she felt him watching every single reaction of her body to the soft feather between her legs. It surprised her that he really didn't use his hands. He knew it would take her some time to come if he only tickled her so slowly, but that was what she secretly wanted.

"I have one condition for this."

"Damn it, what?" She barely couldn't breathe anymore and just whimpered in need because she didn't know how long it would take her this time.

"Let yourself completely go, or I'll stop immediately and just leave the feather where it is right now and don't move it anymore..."

The problem was that it lay right on her clit, which drove her crazy even without being moved up and down.

"No, you can't do this! That's really to cruel!"

"I know." he said in his sexy, low voice. "So, do you promise that?"

"Oh god, yes! Just. Go. On. Please!"

Everytime she was just about to come, he stopped for a moment in order to make her beg for more. She bit her lip and tossed and turned in bed, but only as far as her tied wrists allowed it.

It took her half an hour to come, but the pleasure of not being able to struggle against it and the trust she had in him by now were worth it.

xxxxx

**Saturday:**

They had to drive early in the morning to be in San Francisco punctual, but as usual, Jane had a surprise for Lisbon to cheer her up before the long drive that was awaiting them.

Unlike last Saturday, Lisbon wasn't ashamed when she met his eyes in the morning but actually told him what a great lover he was.

"I'm glad you finally admit it! And there's really no reason to be embarrassed about this, Teresa."

"I know, but it's still kind of strange, don't you think? I mean, we waited nearly 13 years with this!"

"So there's much to make up..."

Before they made breakfast, they had quick, rough sex against the wall and then took a shower together. _The day couldn't have started better, it's a damn shame we have to behave ourselves the rest of the weekend... _thought Lisbon when she brushed her hair.

"Come on, we have to get going!"

"Patience, woman! Now I've taught you how to let go, you'll have to learn to have patience..."

"You know I'm not good at that."

"And that's the fun for me..."

She rolled her eyes and entered his Airstream.

"May I drive later?"

Jane glanced at her and didn't say anything.

"You did hear that I asked you something?!"

"Patience."

xxxxx

**200 miles later:**

"Now you may drive."

They had talked about everything else, but he hadn't let her know if she may drive at all.

"I thought you would never say this today...thanks. You almost made me forget to be mad at you for testing my patience for hours..."

"But you're doing fine. Maybe I even let you drive back on Sunday!"

xxxxx

Some hours later, they arrived at Wayne's and Grace's house in San Francisco.

"Shall we knock on the door or do you plan to kiss me one more time before we go in, or what?" asked Lisbon. Jane grinned and kissed her passionately. The moment he knocked on the door he slapped her ass with the other hand to see her reaction. She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes and hissed: "Don't you ever do that again...in a public place!"

"Hey guys! Good to see you!" Grace had opened the door, but apparently hadn't seen Jane's hand on Lisbon's butt...fortunately...

"Hi Grace, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks! Come in. Cho is already here."

_Hopefully Cho hasn't told Wayne and her about the underwear discussion we had yesterday..._thought Lisbon and carried her bag to the living room.

It was a great evening and the dinner was really delicious, the only weird thing was the way the others looked at her and Jane. After dinner Wayne and Grace looked after Maddy because she didn't want to sleep.

"Hey Cho, can I ask you something?"

Before he could answer, Jane interfered: "Teresa, we're not for the job here."

"Alright. Kimball, you didn't tell them about what you heard yesterday in the bullpen, did you?"

For the first time in her life, she saw Cho looking guilty.

"They know you two have an affair. I didn't tell them what you were talking about yesterday, but the two of them always thought you'll get together."

"When Wayne told me that a few weeks ago I thought I was gonna have a heart attack..." said Jane.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"

"Who knew about what?" Wayne reappeared in the kitchen, followed by Grace, who took the dishes off the table and put them into the dishwasher.

"Oh, we were just talking about..."

Lisbon looked at Jane like she was going to shoot him.

Grace chuckled. "What? Talking about your relationship? I'm so happy you finally came together."

"Is that so obvious?!"

"Yes, it is." Cho deadpanned, as if he desperately wanted this conversation to end.

xxxxx

**Saturday night: **

Laying next to Jane but not being able to sleep with him was the most tantalizing experience she ever had. After a while, he said: "We could have sex, if you keep quiet, you know?"

"As much as I'd like to sleep with you now, you're well aware that I can't keep quiet during sex..."

"I do know that, but it's just too much fun to torment you..."

"When we're home again, you will regret that."

She felt his hot body next to her, his breath in the back of her neck and his hand on her shoulder, which made him almost irresistible.

"We can't do this. Not here."

"Then let's talk about last weekend. I'm not tired yet."

"What? You're forcing me to talk about this to arouse me more? You're terrible." she chuckled.

"Oh yes I am."

"This is one of these moments when I hate you!" Lisbon whispered.

"I know, angry little princess..."

She turned to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jane looked at her with desire and kissed her back.

"Don't you look at me like this, I'm already getting wet again."

"What? I can do this only by looking at you in a certain way? Good to know..."

"And if you don't stop with that dirty talk, I might even come slightly, so no talking from now on. Good night."

"Like I would stop now! I knew you don't need a foreplay, you never need one, but I like it to watch your face when you're aroused...I hope I gave you the night of your dreams." he said sincerely, as if he really meant it. Lisbon was surprised by his sudden honesty.

"It really _was _the night of my dreams...but the foreplay was pure torture."

"Glad you liked it."

"Are you kidding? This was perfect!"

"Yeah, I thought so. I didn't know you could bite your own lip bloody..."

"This is my way of suppressing being too loud."

"I'm so glad you're not blushing anymore while talking about this."

"You just don't see me blush because it's dark in here."

xxxxx

**Sunday:**

Lisbon was confused by the way Grace looked at her and Jane.

"What's going on, Grace?"

"I, um...I overheard your conversation in the night..."

"Oh, no...you did what?"

"I heard what you and Jane were talking about."

"Damn it. Listen to me: you won't tell anybody and you won't think about it? Clear?"

"Yeah, understood..."

"Um, sorry for being so bossy. I didn't mean that."

"Never mind, it's ok."

xxxxx

**Later that day:**

"Graaceee, don't think about it!" said Jane.

"I wasn't thinking about it!"

"Sure, I just wanted to remind you what Teresa said."

Lunch was weird, Lisbon and Jane felt like being watched from everyone, although they had a nice conversation and it was great to be together as friends and not as colleagues with all of them.

Lisbon looked at Grace, who was staring at her and Jane.

"I am not thinking about it!"

"You are."

"All right, I am. But I just can't get these pictures out of my head."

"Fair enough, me neither." Jane grinned and continued his discussion about why it's good to read phonebooks with Cho and Rigsby.

xxxxx

**Sunday evening:**

They drove back to Texas and were awaiting to come back home.

"You know you'll get your payback tonight for teasing me like this all Saturday?! This was even more cruel than what you did to me last Friday and the Friday before..."

"I can't wait" replied Jane and gave her the sexiest smile in the world.

**xxxxx**

**The End**

**It's great to have so many followers, thanks for that, my Mentalistas! But I'd also like to get some more reviews! Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
